laurabowfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
;48,074 BC A Neanderthal named Boog invents the first blender powered by gerbil treadmill. ;1,200 BC ;330 BC Pu died. ;247 BC Ptolemy III begins reign ;222 BC Ptolemy III ends reign. ;63 BC ;42 BC ;37 BC ;26 BC ;10 BC Mummy case. ;0 ;14 ;37 ;41 ;54 ;15th century :A poorly crafted wooden chest, cut by someone with little skill, depicts gnomes leaping through shrubbery. :Armor sallet doesn't enclose the whole head, offering most of its protection to the top. ;1400 :Chalcis armor. ;1444 Rick Morgan paints Two Brothers Drinking in a Tavern ;1460 :Barbute helmet and suit of armor. ;1465 :Galiot de Genouilhac is born. ;1470 :Italian suit of armor with salade helmet is introduced in Germany and Italy. ;1481 Suzetto Livengoodoni paints Cart Before the Horse". ;1492 Fra Bobetto Gleasoni paints "Art is Work". ;16th century :Scottish dog armor for battle belonging to the pet of Lord Balfour, First Earl of Fife. His device is Fierce beaver rapant on a chevron. Motto "Fordward". ;1505 :Maximilian armor. ;1513 :Anne de Montmorency is born. ;1514 :Maximilian armor. ;1525 Alberto Ravioli sculpts Ruminations on Death and Dismembermant". ;1527 :Galiot de Genouilhac's armor is made by someone who knew every trick of the art. ;1533 :John Wentworth paints "Musings on Cyberspace". ;1546 :Galiot de Genouilhac dies. ;1550 Marciello Fleming Portrait of a Young Man. ;1560 :Ed Boticelli paints "The Black Prince as a Fierce Baby.". ;1567 :Siege of Saint-Denis. Armor falls into hands of first Earl of Pembroke who then leads English into battle. ;1570 :Alessandro Farnes, Duke of Parma's armor is designed by Lucio Piccinino. ;1577 :August 10 Anne de Montmorency, Constable of France, is at the Battle of Saint-Quentin wearing the armor of Earl of Pembroke. ;1579 :Farnes armor is presented to Archduke Ferdinand of the Tirol and kept at the Castle Ambras. ;1787 : Birth of Francis Pierre CroutonCrouton family tree in the Bible ;1796 : Birth of Claudette Marie Tourte ;1799 :Rosetta stone is discovered in Egypt. ;1815 : Francis Pierre Crouton weds Claudette Marie Tourte ;1816 : Birth of Thomas Simon Crouton ;1819 : Birth of Claude Francois Crouton ;1827 : Birth of Mary Frances O'Neil ;1832 : Death of Francis Pierre Crouton ;1848 : Thomas weds Mary Frances O'Neil ;1851 : Birth and death of William Thomas Crouton ;1854 : Birth of Sarah Marie Crouton ;1856 : Death of Claudette Marie Tourte ;1861 : Civil War begins ;1864 :M. Ruhmkorf received the French Prize for discovering the induction coil and its ingenious application of electricity. ;1865 Civil War ends. ;~1870 : Wilbur C. Feels is born around that yearThe game mentions he is in his mid-fifties, unless his appearance does not reflect his actual age ;1871 : Death of Sarah Marie CroutonEpitaph in the cemetery ;~1875 :FurnitureLB1 ;~1876 : Clarence Sparrow is born around that year the latestThe game mentions that he is in his late forties ;1898 : Spanish–American War : October 18thLB1 ;Late 1800s :Banana Embargo; Ignatz Leyendecker makes a fortune smuggling bananas as "miniature squash". ;1905 : Laura Bow is born.In LB1 it says she and Lillian are twenty years old. : Lillian Prune is born. ;1922 :Stephen J. Poplawski re-invents the blender. ;1924 :June 15: All Indians become full citizens of the USA. : Last time Bob the taxi driver cleaned his car. Someone left a laundry ticket in the car not long after. : It was tied to a size 7 evening gown that was left unclaimed at Lo Fat's Chinese Laundry . ;1925 : May 27th; Laura Bow 1 : The Great Gatsby is published.Narrator (LSB2) : May 8, Bob's Taxi Operating Licence was revoked. : Cheap wood frame. ;1926 : Laura Bow 2 : 9/1: Half of Rosetta stone replica removed from display. :Septeber 5: Rocco's taxi license is renewed. : 1926 New York City Taxi ;1927 :Spring: Charles Lindbergh plans to take off from Roosevelt Field for the first ever transatlantic flight, scheduled to land to Paris. ;1928 :The Dagger went on tour around the united states. :Morgana Wolf Heimlich is born. ;1936 :Augustini becomes a gentleman cabbage farmer. ;1941 :Ramsees Najeer became a millionaire. ;1946 (alternate timeline) :The missing dagger mysteriously appeared in Cairo with human blood on the blade. ;1976 :Henri Le Mort retires. :...replaced with snazzy, durable acetates. ;1986 :The end of Ryan Hanrahan O'riley's prison sentence. ;~1993 : Laura Bow-Dorian gives a lecture to Tulane University about Investigative Reporting techniquesGabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers ;1995 Notes Bath family; thirty years of indecision. Lorelei Oshan References